


A espera.

by takkano



Category: The Pianist (2002)
Genre: Drama, Guerra, Historia, M/M, Romance, Violencia, filmes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Foram duas ou três vezes que lhe pediu para que tocasse algo no velho piano. Wladek tocava, e tocava com gosto. Apesar de se sentir mais seguro sozinho, havia um certo prazer em ser ouvido. Gostava quando via o oficial fechar os olhos, retirar as mãos dos bolsos e relaxar os ombros. Quando seus olhos se encontravam e havia satisfação em ambos. Gostava quando, ao final de cada melodia, o oficial sorria, e, por mais sádico que pudesse parecer, gostava ainda mais quando ele chorava.
Relationships: Wilm Hosenfeld/Wladyslaw Szpilman
Kudos: 10





	A espera.

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado no filme "O Pianista"

Já fazia duas semanas que estivera ali. Não era do feitio de oficiais, principalmente de altas patentes, visitar os rastros deixados pela guerra. Esse trabalho, penoso e insalubre era obrigação dos soldados e recrutas, que estavam mais habituados a recolher corpos, ou, o que restavam deles. Mas ali, naquele amontoado de escombros, por mero acaso, o Capitão Wilm Hosenfeld descobriu um rastro não muito típico de uma guerra daquela magnetude; um rastro de vida e esperança. Não havia nada a kilômetros dali, nem lojas, plantações, ou pessoas para se pedir ajuda. A única coisa que raramente se via, eram alguns poucos soldados, vagando cegamente, admirando a destruição e, se tivessem alguma sorte, mais um alvo fácil para saciar a sua sede por sangue.

A sorte de Wladyslaw Szpilman era que o Capitão Wilm, nunca foi um desses soldados.

Assim que chegou ao esconderijo, Wilm pareceu ainda mais surpreso e chocado do que quando o viu pela primeira vez. Naquela ocasião, em particular, Wladek estava sujo e mancava bastante, arrastando a barra imunda de uma calça em farrapos. A barba e o cabelo compridos, sujos e mal feitos, davam a ele uma imagem digna de pena e nojo. Mas agora era diferente. Wilm jamais admitiria, nem a Wladek e muito menos a si mesmo, que estava com medo do homem a sua frente. Medo, porque seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes. Porque o rosto, antes desfigurado pela dor e pelo mal trato, agora exibiam proporções exatas e contornos perfeitos. E o que dizer do cabelo, bem mais curto, e penteado com elegância para trás. O sorriso morreu no rosto de Wladek quando se deu conta da expressão assutada do oficial. Ficou tão feliz em poder tomar um banho e cuidar de sua aprência, que, por um momento, se esqueceu de quem realmente era; um judeu. Não importava o quanto tocasse uma bela música em um piano caro. Não importava se vestia uma camisa branca, uma calça de alfaiataria e um modesto sapato de couro. Não importava se estava limpo, perfumado e apresentável, nada disso importava, ali, naquela sala, destruída pela guerra. Ele era um judeu, e um judeu, seria sempre um judeu; imundo, aos olhos de um oficial alemão.

— A barba era um espécie de disfarce. Assim sem nada, eu me destaco bastante.

Wilm se aproximou um pouco e encarou Wladek. Observou atentamente o rosto do homem. O nariz avantajado era a única coisa que realmente o diferenciava dos demais; a característica mais marcante de sua linhagem. Gostaria de poder dizer a ele que seu nariz não era nada, comparado ao verde dos seus olhos.

— Não é tão grande e torto assim, na verdade… - Wilm estreitou o olhar, tentando convencer a si mesmo – … você mal parece um judeu.

Aquilo não era verdade e tanto Wilm quanto Wladek sabiam disso. Wilm apenas não queria admitir que o homem ali a sua frente era um refugiado de guerra, e que sua obrigação era nada menos que matá-lo.

— Sou polonês, e moro aqui, neste país. Meu alemão é ruim, e, apesar de sim, eu ser, ou melhor, ter sido um grande pianista, eu sou judeu, acima de tudo.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Eu não. Me desculpe, mas eu não sinto vergonha ou raiva de ser quem eu sou; de ser judeu.

Wilm sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele queria poder dizer, não, gritar; queria poder gritar que ele sim sentia muito. Sentia muito por ser um oficial alemão, que tinha como objetivo matar pessoas só porque alguém disse que elas eram inferiores. Porque elas demostravam uma aptidão invejável para a medicina, advocacia e engenharia, que nenhum alemão jamais dominou. Porque elas eram felizes e porque tinham famílias grandes. Porque, apesar de pianista e muito gentil, ainda era judeu.

— Eu sinto muito.

Wilm repetiu o pedido de desculpa. Wladek, com toda a sensibilidade de um artista, entendeu que a frase era a mesma, mas o significado não. Wladek ameaçou abrir os braços em um sinal de humanidade, consolo, porém, entendia também que aquele “sinto muito” tinha um significado a mais; que era uma pena, mas tinha que ser assim, e pronto.

— Eu trouxe algo pra você. - Wilm retirou um embrulho de dentro da farda. Parecia uma espécie de bratwurst um pouco seca demais – Se estiver com fome.

— Obrigado, não estou.

Naquele momento Wladek chorou. Chorou, mas de felicidade. Sentiu uma enorme onda de alegria e satisfação. Depois de tanto tempo cogitando comer até o que a guerra havia deixado pelo caminho, para sobreviver, ter o privilégio de poder dizer que não estava com fome era algo que atingia o ápice de seus sentimentos.

— Tudo bem não tem problema, pode ficar.

O oficial pareceu perturbado com a cena. Wladek sabia que o homem jamais entenderia o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento, por isso achou melhor aceitar a boa ação. Pegou o embrulho e agradeceu com um sorriso.

Havia uma tensão estranha no ar. Ao mesmo tempo que Wladek não sabia porque estava recebendo ajuda e confiando no oficial alemão, Wilm também não compreendia o que o levara até ali, a cada duas semanas, durante os últimos dois meses. Seria válido dizer que sentiu compaixão pelo judeu, quando o viu naquela situação deplorável. Na verdade, nunca conseguiu entender por que os judeus pareciam tão indefesos e, mesmo assim, era obrigado a sentenciar suas mortes. Wilm o alimentou e deixou que se escondesse. Era só partir e ignorar. Deixá-lo ali a própria sorte, não o faria um taridor da pátria, nem um monstro apocaliptico. Mas, voltar a cada duas semanas, trazendo alimento e zelando pela segurança de um único inimigo, parecia ruim o sificiente para se pagar com a própria vida. Wladek se perguntava o mesmo. Devia ter sumido desde a primeira vez que recebeu comida e misericórdia do inimigo. Não devia ficar tanto contando com a sorte. Um raio não caía duas vezes no mesmo lugar, e agora, lá estava ele, em meio a tempestade, esperando ser atingido quantas vezes fossem possíveis. Ficava esperando, a cada duas semanas, o homem voltar, sorrir, lhe estender um pacote, dizer para tomar cuidado para, logo depois, sumir; e esperar novamente pelas próximas duas semanas seguintes.

— Minha família pegou um trem no gueto. - foi a primeira vez que tocou em um assunto tão íntimo e doloroso, como a perda de seus entes. Não soube explicar nem a si mesmo o por que dizer aquilo justamente ao oficial alemão – Imagino que aquela tenha sido a última vez que os vi. - Wilm não respondeu, e não precisava. – Prefiro não pensar que…

— Não pense… não pense. - Wladek não pensou. Sabia que de alguma forma, aquele assunto afetava não só ele, mas também, o oficial – Eu gostei do que fez. - Wilm indicou no próprio rosto a ausência da barba de Wladek – Eu quase não o reconheci.

— Isso teria sido um grande problema. - Wladek tentou brincar, mas, o oficial pareceu não gostar ou não entender a piada – Era horrível, só não havia me livrado dela ainda porque eu não tinha motivo pra me importar com coisas assim.

— E agora, você tem?

— Eu… eu não sei…

— Quem são vocês afinal? - Wilm se aproximou de uma vez, deixando Wladek em pânico – São demônios, loucos, perigosos? Monstros que espalham o mau preságio e querem ser melhores do que nós? Por favor, eu só… não entendo; não sei mais o que pensar.

Era a primeira vez que tinham uma conversa. Geralmente, o homem chegava, entregava a comida, perguntava se estava tudo bem e ia embora. Foram duas ou três vezes que lhe pediu para que tocasse algo no velho piano. Wladek tocava, e tocava com gosto. Apesar de se sentir mais seguro sozinho, havia um certo prazer em ser ouvido. Gostava quando via o oficial fechar os olhos, retirar as mãos dos bolsos e relaxar os ombros. Quando seus olhos se encontravam e havia satisfação em ambos. Gostava quando, ao final de cada melodia, o oficial sorria, e, por mais sádico que pudesse parecer, gostava ainda mais quando ele chorava.

— Eu sou pianista; só um pianista. - mais uma vez, Wladek ameaçou confortá-lo. Era insano e doentio, ele sabia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia o certo a se fazer. – Eu não queria... eu não queria que…

— Eu fosse alemão; do exército? - Wilm perguntou como se compreendesse algumas das muitas dúvidas de Wladek.

— Que estivéssemos em guerra.

— Não estamos; não nós . A guerra está lá fora, do outro lado dessas paredes.

— Por que você vem, quero dizer, por que por mim?

— Por culpa, redenção; eu não sei. - pela primeira vez, Wilm diminuiu consideravelmente o espaço físico entre eles – Um pouco de conforto talvez?

— Conforto? Quer que eu toque pra você?

— O que diria se, desta vez, eu não estivesse me referindo ao piano?

Wladek não era nenhum garoto de doze anos tentando decifrar os sorrisos doces das garotas da mesma idade. Quando Wilm disse aquilo e seus olhos escureceram, Wladek sabia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Agora, o inimigo estava literalmente a sua frente, e ele tinha que decidir; recuar ou se render. Wladek passou os últimos cinco anos fugindo e se escondendo, talvez, fosse hora de parar de fugir; talvez, ele precisasse se render.

— Venha, vou te mostrar meu esconderijo.

Wilm também sabia ler nas entrelinhas. O olhar amolecido e o sorriso tímido, deixavam as intencões ainda mais claras pra ele. Era óbvio que já conhecia o esconderijo do judeu, inclusive, exigiu que ele o mostrasse da primeira vez que esteve ali.

Seguiu o outro sem dizer nada. Subiram a velha escada de madeira até o pequeno abrigo no sótão. O lugar era extremamente apertado, embora, acomodasse duas pessoas. Wladek só não tinha certeza se essas duas pessoas poderiam ser um soldado alemão e um judeu.

— Não é uma armadilha, é?

— Não se preocupe, não é minha especialidade.

— Não fique tão nervoso, imagine como se fosse o contrário.

— O contrário? Um alemão, se rendendo; a um judeu?

— E por que não?

Wladek tentou imaginar o contrário. Um mundo paralelo, onde os judeus realmente se achassem superiores e acabassem por dominá-los. Parecia tão estúpido e cruel quanto era agora. Então, ali, naquela sala, ele tinha um alemão se rendendo a ele. Mas, ao contrário de Wilm, Wladek não sabia lidar com rendições.

— Desculpe, eu não consigo. Tudo o que eu vejo é um oficial de alta patente do exército alemão e um refugiado judeu.

— Então faça algo a respeito, porque agora já estamos aqui.

— Fazer o que, exatamente?

— Não sei, você é o artista; use a imaginação.

Se aproximar daquela forma do oficial alemão, parecia tão insano quanto sair com uma estrela de Davi pendurada na testa. Olhou para a expressão séria. A farda bem alinhada ao corpo lapidado por músculos e o cabelo meticulosamente penteado, onde cada fio parecia ter sido colocado exatamente no lugar certo. Era estranho encarar um oficial alemão assim, tão humano quanto ele.

Com todo o cuidado, Wladek passou a desabotoar o casaco do oficial. Queria despi-lo daquele personagem horrível e cruel. Queria que Wilm fosse apenas mais um homem necessitado de atenção e de afeto em meio a guerra, assim como ele.

— Acho que entendi. - Wilm fez o mesmo com Wladek, puxando a camisa fina sem muita delicadeza.

— Desculpe, mas comigo não vai ter muito progresso.

Wilm sentiu uma sensação desconfortável quando Wladek tocou suas costas nuas.

— Dói? - Wladek passou a mão sobre uma enorme cicatriz, que parecia não ter se curado adequadamente. O ferimento se estendia do ombro direito até a diagonal da cintura do lado esquerdo; provavelmente causada por uma espécie de chicote.

— Só na lembrança. É o que acontece quando você questiona seus superiores.

E lá estavam eles, completamente nus, mas ainda vestidos de oficial e de judeu. Os olhos azuis, o cabelo loiro e a face dura, diante um nariz avantajado e um olhar tristonho. Lá fora uma guerra sangrenta estava sendo travada e, aquele quarto, era o único lugar no mundo onde ainda havia paz entre um soldado alemão e um judeu.

Os lábios do soldado alemão estavam doces. Wladek se lembrou da geleia de morango que provou da primeira vez que o viu; tinham o mesmo sabor. A sensação de beija-lo era a mesma de comer um pedaço de pão depois de semanas em jejum. Seu corpo se aquecia e parecia haver esperança para mais um dia. As mãos, ainda receosas em tocá-lo, ao contrário do que imaginava, até que conseguiam transmitir alguma segurança. Estava tão frágil que se Wilm quisesse, poderia partí-lo ao meio sem muito esforço. Wladek, inclusive, se perguntava se todo esse receio era mesmo por sua fragilidade, ou simplesmente pelo fato dele ser judeu.

Wilm tinha suas próprias fantasias em relação a Wladek. Judeus não eram nenhum daqueles monstros cheios de mau preságio que ouvia a mãe contar, e muito menos impuros, como o pai costumava dizer. Para Wilm, Wladek era muito digno de tocar piano como tocava. Achava que o rapaz ficava incrivelmente encantador sentado naquele banquinho, com as costas retas e os dedos longos deslizando sobre as teclas. O corpo magro abaixo de seu tinha lá a sua elegância. Podia sentir as vértebras de Wladek se destacar perfeitamente sob cada toque. Aquilo lhe causava certo desconforto, mas não por preferências físicas ou algo assim. Wilm sabia que a fome e o sofrimento moldavam a mente e os corpos dos homens. Alías, acreditava que, de certa forma, tanto a mente de Wladek, quanto a sua, não estavam lá essas coisas, caso contrário, não estariam ali, naquele quarto, em meio a guerra.

Foi impossível não se entregarem ao momento. Desde que a guerra atingiu seu ápice, comida, segurança e um pouco de calor humano, era tudo o que se precisava para continuar a seguir em frente. Para Wladek, Wilm foi o único capaz de lhe oferecer tudo isso. Mas aquilo doia mais do que parecia poder suportar, e não tinha nada a ver com seu estado debilitado, ou com as proporções generosas de seu amante. A única razão que ainda fazia tudo aquilo doer, era o fato de que foi também o próprio Capitão Wilm quem tirou tudo dele. Wilm era sim responsável por parte de sua desgraça. Pelo medo, pela perda de seus familiares, de seu povo… sua solidão…

A primeira onda de prazer foi tão curta que Wladek mal teve tempo de sentir, pois ela veio carregada de culpa. Qual era o sentido de sentir prazer nas mãos de um soldado alemão, quando tudo o que eles sabiam fazer era causar sofrimento? Amaldiçoou sua natureza humana, pelo menos a física, que o obrigava a responder daquela forma. Poderia morder o próprio braço até sangrar, pelo menos assim, não corria o risco de sentir mais nada além da dor. Naquela posição, sentado sobre o colo de Wilm, ele podia ver sua jugular exposta sob a pele clara. Se inclinou e cravou os dentes ali até sentir o gosto metálico na boca. Se tinha que punir alguém, que começasse pelo próprio Wilm. Mas nem de longe aquilo ajudou. Wladek devia ter imaginado o quão sádicos eram os alemães, pois, aquele ato, só fez Wilm cravar as unhas em seu quadril e o puxar com toda força contra seu corpo, atingindo algo dentro de si, que o tirou de sua razão.

Ainda um pouco anestesiado pelas sensações, Wladek olhou para o rosto do alemão, que mantinha os olhos fechados e a pele corada enquanto terminava de se aliviar dentro do seu corpo. Parecia muito com a expressão que ele fazia quando o ouvia tocar, embora, as mãos estivessem bem ocupadas e os ombros tensos. Não era uma visão ruim. Apesar de toda a sua dor, Wladek sabia que Wilm também sofria com o peso da guerra. Despositou um beijo suave nos lábios do alemão, que abriu os olhos, surpreso, com o carinho do judeu. O coração de Wladek doeu um pouco; Wilm estava chorando.

— Foi tão ruim assim?

— Sabe que eu sempre choro quando me emociono.

— Eu não estava tocando um piano aqui.

— Mas ainda é habilidoso com as mãos.

— Céus, isso foi tão constrangedor. Está tentando me matar de vergonha?

O sorriso de Wilm se foi num instante. Wladek ficou no mínimo curioso com aquele comportamento. Era estranho como a simples menção da palavra morte, podia perturbar um homem que estava à frente de uma guerra como aquela.

— Você… já matou? - Wladek pode ver o desconforto na expressão de Wilm. Ele era um oficial, como será que Wladek achava que ele havia chegado até ali; distribuindo flores? – Desculpe, eu quis dizer… um de nós, um judeu.

— Não, não diretamente, eu acho. - Wilm ainda parecia bastante chateado.

— Mataria, se fosse preciso?

— Sempre foi preciso, desde o dia em que entrei para o exército. - Wilm se levantou e passou a recolher suas coisas.

— Então, como conseguiu evitar?

— Assim. - Wilm voltou a baixar a camisa que tinha acabado de vestir, deixando à mostra a enorme cicatriz. – Suportando a dor ao invés de causá-la.

Wladek se sentiu um lixo. Não disse mais nada, sabia que tinha passado dos limites. O que diabos aquela guerra havia feito com seu lado humano? Viu o oficial deixar a casa sem poder ao menos se despedir. Ficou ali encolhido, com vergonha das próprias conclusões.

Esperaria as próximas duas semanas para tentar se redimir.

***

As duas semanas se passaram, mais lentas do que Wladek conseguia se lembrar; e as outras duas, também.

Quatro semanas. Um mês, metade de um bimestre, um terço de um trimestre, um sexto de um semestre e, um dozeavos de um ano.

No papel de pão, Wladek riscava mais um dia; 31 dias. Talvez suas contas estivessem erradas afinal. E se estivessem em fevereiro e fosse ano bissexto, então, nem um mês havia se passado ainda. Riu nervoso de sua tolice. Com certeza, estava perdendo a razão. Será que o oficial alemão tinha finalmente desistido dele? Será que, ao contrário dele, o homem havia conseguido parar por um instante para pensar no absurdo que cometera, ao se deitar com um judeu? Acreditava que o fato de ambos serem homens nem tivesse um peso tão grande, já que era um hábito até comum em meio a guerra, embora, ao seus olhos, muito pecaminoso.

Ainda sonolento, pelos vário dias sem conseguir dormir direito, Wladek se levantou meio cambaleante e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a velha torneira de metal e deixou que a água pingasse na bacia. Quase dormiu esperando por míseros 300 ml de água. Devia ter usado a água das ruínas vizinhas, mas, com a longa ausência do oficial e, consequentemente, a falta de notícias sobre possíveis olheiros alemães, resolveu não se arriscar. No salão principal, em frente ao velho espelho sobre a lareira, lavou o rosto e aproveitou para dar um jeito no cabelo, que já começava a crescer de novo. Depois de piscar umas três vezes se deu conta de que estava vivendo uma espécie de déjà vu.

Parado, ao pé da escada, estava o oficial alemão, com as mãos no bolso, o encarando através do espelho; exatamente como da primeira vez.

Wladek ficou tão surpreso, que travou no mesmo lugar, apenas encarando o homem de volta. Ambos pareciam surpresos com a familiaridade da situação.

— O que está fazendo?

A pegunta fez Wladek levantar a sombracelha; por um acaso não fora exatamente assim que havia começado? Resolveu seguir o mesmo roteiro.

— Lavando o rosto.

— Estava esperando por mim?

— Sim, há quatro semanas.

Wilm desceu os degraus e abriu a porta da sala onde se encontrava o piano. Como da primeira vez, fez sinal para Wladek seguí-lo. Wladek secou as mãos na calça e foi té lá, entrando sem dizer nada.

Wilm fechou a porta atrás deles.

— Gostaria que tocasse algo pra mim.

— O quer ouvir?

— Ouvir?

Wladek acabou rindo. Foi fácil arrancar um sorriso do oficial alemão como resposta.

— Desculpe, eu só estava brincando. Hoje eu não vim aqui pra isso.

De repente, o semblante de Wilm mudou; ficou pesado e melancólico. Mais ao fundo, Wladek pode visualizar uma mesa forrada com muitos pacotes e latas. Wladek se desvencilhou de Wilm e foi até lá.

— Pra que toda essa comida? - Wladek começou a desembrulhar pacote por pacote. Havia várias salsichas, muitos pães e bastante geléia de fruta. – Tem comida pra um batalhão aqui. Pode levar tudo de volta. Da próxima vez que você vier, traga menos. - Wladek parecia extremamente nervoso.

— Não fique assim. Hoje eu vim trazer boas notícias. Os russos estão se organizando e já cercaram toda Varsóvia. - Wladek fez cara de pânico – Estou tentando dizer que, finalmente, tudo isso vai acabar; a guerra. Por isso eu demorei tanto; também precisei arranjar mais comida pra você.

— Essa, com certeza, foi a pior visita que você me fez.

Wilm ficou olhando Wladek voltar a embrulhar tudo. Sabia que o judeu já tinha presentido que algo estava errado. Ele nunca trazia mais que o necessário, então, isso só poderia significar que não voltaria tão cedo; na melhor das hipóteses.

— Você nunca me disse o seu nome.

Wladek paralisou. Era a primeira vez que o oficial alemão tocava no assunto. Sempre foi chamado de judeu e acreditava que significava apenas isso para o outro; mais um judeu. Mas, pensando bem, tudo o que conhecia do outro era sua patente e sua etnia; mais um oficial alemão.

— Isso vai mudar alguma coisa?

— Não, não vai.

— Szpilman.

— Szpilman. - Wilm retirou o casaco que usava e o estendeu a Wladek. — Fica pra você, Szpilman, de recordação.

— Eu não preciso de uma maldita recordação. - Wladek ignorou o presente e continuou e embrulhar toda aquela comida – Eu já tenho recordações o suficiente. Dos meus pais, meus irmãos… de todos que eu perdi.

Wilm deixou o casaco sobre uma pequena mesa ao lado.

— E você se esquecera deles um dia?

— Que pergunta estúpida, claro que não.

— Então, fico feliz que você não precise de nada pra se lembrar de mim; espero que sejam apenas lembranças boas. Adeus, Szpilman!

Wladek viu, mais uma vez, o oficial alemão partir, desta vez, com a certeza de que não o veria novamente, nas próximas duas semanas seguintes.


End file.
